Barriga llena, corazón roto
by pabillidge90
Summary: Una bishokuya tiene sus motivos para haber entrenado cinco años en el arte del enbu y desafiar al rey mono Bambina.


**Barriga llena, corazón roto.**

Con solo un respiro Zera elevó sus sentidos al máximo, hasta el nivel celular. Ese era el fundamento del arte del _enbu_. Mantener la coordinación de cada célula individual le costaba, por eso tenía que entrenar a diario. Admiró con atención los 50 _BB pill bugs_ suspendidos en el aire. Comenzó su ejercicio de malabares. Atrapó primero a los que se hicieron más pesados, luego siguió con los que rodaban cambiando su trayectoria en el aire, se deshizo de los que estaban por volverse venenosos y dejó por ultimo a los ligeros. Hizo malabares por un par de horas sin perder la concentración y luego depositó las criaturas en canastas especiales para su almacenamiento. Entonces algo aterrizó en frente suyo. Era un _kintamandrill_. Por el aura que emitía dedujo que su nivel de captura estaba alrededor de 1000. Los testículos del mono rebotaron produciendo un melodioso sonido de campana. Ella y el mono dieron un paso y extendieron sus manos. A continuación realizaron las mil katas de la danza tradicional del enbu.

En el último paso Zera le dio un beso como había hecho con otros cientos de su especie durante su entrenamiento. El simio puso una cara boba y sus testículos resplandecieron. Zera se puso sobre una rodilla y atrapó ambas esferas. Con el contacto la piel que las cubría se resquebrajo. El interior emitía una luz blanca. Con cuidado las juntó y las esferas se fundieron formando una única de color plateado. La calidad y cantidad del ingrediente "par" variaba con la fuerza del espécimen y la precisión del baile. Dependiendo de eso los tamaños variaban y los colores resultaban en gamas de bronces y plateados. Estos últimos siendo los más deliciosos. Los del rey mono Bambina eran los únicos que adquirían color dorado.

El _kintamandrill_ se fue muy satisfecho. Zera suspiró, exhausta. Con su dedo pulgar hizo presión en un punto de la superficie de la esfera y un chorro de la sopa salió a presión. Ella levantó la cabeza con ojos cerrados y boca abierta tragando gruesamente grandes buches del líquido. Lo que no alcanzaba a tragar se le chorreaba encima y caía al suelo.

-¡Zera!- una voz ronca le habló en el lenguaje de los monos. Era el _jyumonkey_ que la entrenaba- ya te he dicho que no desperdicies la sopa.

-no la desperdicio- contestó ella- le doy su parte a la tierra y de paso sigo un tratamiento para la piel.

El viejo mono suspiró negando con la cabeza.

Zera terminó de engullir el resto del par que había conseguido y se dirigió a tomar un baño. Llegó al interior de un árbol que era una zona segura. En una de las recamaras estaba un bonsái de un _árbol de la caída_ que liberaba agua cuando algo se movía debajo de él. Ella se despojó de su ropa y pasó por debajo. La planta liberó una ducha de agua a gran presión. Algunos animales morirían bajo ese rocío, pero un maestro del enbu no tenía ningún problema.

-¿ya he terminado el entrenamiento?- preguntó Zera al viejo mono que estaba fuera. Se tardó un momento en responder.

-ya no hay nada que pueda enseñarte.

Zera levantó su mano y la apretó en un puño. Al fin había llegado el día. Después de entrenar por casi cinco años ya tenía la posibilidad de desafiar al rey mono Bambina y conseguir _par_.

"solo espérame Jhon" ella pensó en su novio.

Él era un chef que hizo combo con ella. Compartían el sueño de poder explorar el mundo entero y comer todo tipo de platillos. Pero desafortunadamente poco después de alcanzar el nivel necesario para entrar en el mundo gourmet, Jhon fue picado por un extraño insecto. El veneno lo llevó a un estado de coma. Los doctores de múltiples hospitales no lograron encontrar la causa de su estado. Zera llevó a su novio al país _Life_ con la esperanza de que lo sanaran, sin embargo ni siquiera el habilidoso _saiseya_ Yosaku pudo reanimarlo. La especie de insecto que lo picó basado en la descripción que le daba Zera era desconocida. Supusieron que se trataba de una especie aun no catalogada. La única esperanza que Zera tenía era la sopa "Par". Considerando que Jhon seguía bajo los cuidados de los especialistas en ese país ella estaba segura que el ingrediente lograría conectar sus sentimientos y traerlo de vuelta.

* * *

Al día siguiente Zera se levantó con los ánimos por los cielos. Su seguridad desbordaba.

-no debes confiarte- le dijo el viejo mono- un descuido y será el final de tu vida.

-no moriré- respondió ella- viviré. Conseguiré Par, traeré a Jhon de vuelta y seguiremos nuestro viaje.

Zera le hizo una reverencia a su maestro en señal de despedida y subió a una criatura llamada Tortanque. Como su nombre indica era una criatura de aspecto de tortuga, con unas orugas metálicas en lugar de patas y un cañón en el lomo. Su nivel de captura es de 577. Zera la condujo por kilómetros de bosque de la zona 7. Dirigiéndose al próximo punto donde estará el rey mono. Según las estimaciones, pronto lanzaría una montaña. Ella llegó a una de las costas del continente. Bajó de la criatura. Miró a su alrededor. No había señales de bestias y la causa era obvia. Sintió temblor que iba aumentando de magnitud. Zera le ordenó al tortanque que se fuera a una distancia segura. La criatura obedeció de inmediato. A lo lejos se vio una gigantesca masa de roca. Bambina llegó a la costa y como suele hacerlo lanzó la montaña al mar para que saltara en la superficie del agua en su recorrido alrededor del mundo.

Zera se acercó con total seguridad. Bambina se percató de su presencia. El rey mono parecía curioso.

 _-¿saru we dance?-_ le dijo Zera.

Bambina sonrió mostrando sus filosos dientes. Ambos individuos se movieron a gran velocidad y ejecutaron el primer pase acercando sus manos. El rey mono estaba en una categoría completamente diferente a cualquier otra criatura con la que Zera había practicado. Sin embargo lograba mantenerle el ritmo. Con cada movimiento bien hecho los testículos de Bambina se iban hinchando y la piel del escroto resplandecía cada vez más con un brillo amarillo. En su forma sellada la cantidad de par producida era inferior, pero no de menos calidad. Casi al final del lapsus de los diez segundos solo faltaba el último paso; el beso. Eso no le molestaba a Zera. Era lo que había que hacer. Una vez hiciera eso los testículos de Bambina se desprenderían y formarían un puente con el mundo de los espíritus. Zera estaba segura que Jhon la estaría esperando para recibir par de su lado.

Llegaron al paso antes del beso, Zera y Bambina estaban a lado y lado. Se enderezaron y se tomaron de las manos. Ella se inclinó buscando los labios del rey mono, pero algo que no esperaba sucedió. Lo que tocaron sus labios fue la cola del rey mono. Los músculos de su cola se tensaron. El rey mono le dio un golpe de cola que mandó a zera a volar unos 50 metros. De no haber contado con la habilidad del enbu habría terminada partida en dos. Aunque el daño fue minimizado ella ya casi no tenía energías.

Miró con desesperación al rey mono. Bambina tenía una expresión seria ¿acaso había fallado? No, los testículos seguían igual de resplandecientes. Todavía tenía una oportunidad. Ella sacó fuerza de sus convicciones restaurando el contenido calórico de su cuerpo. Avanzó hacia el rey mono e intentó sujetarlo. Este respondió con un lanzamiento de judo que mandó de espalda al suelo. Zera se colocó de pie e intentó nuevamente robarle los labios al mono con el mismo resultado. Tras varias docenas de lanzamientos, quedó nuevamente vacía de energías y sobretodo lastimada. Miraba al rey mono desde el suelo. Tan solo se encontraba parado ahí estoico. Lo que pasó después fue aún más extraño. Bambina hizo un movimiento de cadera haciendo saltar sus testículos. Estos produjeron el hermoso sonido que solo se escuchaba durante el monfest. Las criaturas del área 7 quedaron extrañadas por ese suceso. Las ondas sonoras restablecieron el cuerpo de Zera. Ella se levantó furiosa ¿acaso se estaba burlando? Apretó la mandíbula y se lanzó al ataque. Bambina la esperaba. Lo que desconocía el rey mono era el estilo de pelea propio de la bishokuya. Zera manipuló la humedad del aire distorsionando su imagen dejándola solo como un manchón multicolor. Bambina se sorprendió por ese suceso. Instante de descuido que Zera aprovecho. Lo tomó entre sus brazos y le estampó un beso en la boca.

Ella cantó victoria. Se alejó un paso para poder conseguir par, pero lastimosamente los testículos brillantes seguían en su lugar. Ella quedó estupefacta. Tardó un momento en alzar la vista y ver directo a los ojos de Bambina. El rey mono ahora se veía triste.

-¿Por qué?- sollozó ella no pudiendo retener las lágrimas- ¿Por qué…no…?

Zera cayó sobre sus rodillas. Levantó sus manos temblorosas sin sabes ya lo que hacía y agarró las esferas. Entonces Zera pudo ver una epifanía. Fue como si su mente saliera de su cuerpo y viajara decenas de kilómetros sobre el mundo gourmet deteniéndose para que ella pudiera apreciar del avance. Su mente se detuvo en los confines del área 7, luego avanzó hasta terminar en medio del océano del área 6, descendió a las profundidades y llegó hasta una gigantesca concha. Atravesó el caparazón, recorrió la civilización que yacía en ese lugar y se detuvo en frente de una casa. Escuchó risas viniendo desde dentro. Esta vez ella fue la que entró por voluntad propia, atravesando los muros como un fantasma. En la vivienda estaba un hombre, una mujer y un niño de unos dos años. Los tres disfrutando de una cena en familia. Pese a que el sujeto era desconocido ella pudo reconocerlo.

"Jhon"

Ella puso todas las piezas juntas. El alma de Jhon no se había quedado a su lado. Se fue y encontró un nuevo hogar, con una nueva familia. Probablemente todos sus recuerdos estaban borrados. Zera regresó a su cuerpo instantáneamente. Espabiló aturdida. Sin saber cómo ni porque entre sus manos estaba par. La esfera dorada resplandecía con magnifica belleza. Bambina la vio con pesar. En un intento por consolarla le sobó la cabeza.

Zera soltó un alarido de dolor físico. Bajó la vista apoyando su frente en el ingrediente. Sus lágrimas se deslizaron por la superficie del orbe titilaron como estrellas.


End file.
